


The Perfect Guy

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Finding The Perfect Guy, Fluff, Riarkle, Riley x OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a magazine. Their favorite magazine. Riley found a quiz in the book that predicted the perfect boyfriend. Maya, of course, thought it was a great idea to quiz her friend's boyfriend. Of course going into the situation Riley thought he would pass with flying colors. She had no idea it would be the thing that ruined her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riley and Maya sat in the bleachers flipping though their favorite magazine. They were waiting for Lucas to finish up practice and as per usual they did anything to pass the time.

“So Riles. How was your Anniversary. Did Matt do anything.” For a moment Riley doesn’t answer, she continues flipping through the magazine a false smile on her face which meant that she was about to feed Maya the most ridiculous lie.

“um…”

“He forgot didn’t he.” It wasn’t a question, Maya knew. As Riley’s best friend she had ridiculous standards for her boyfriends from the start but Matt barely met any of the minimum requirements. Every time she saw him she wanted to hit him but Riley liked him. Riley really liked him and that was enough for her to try but he rarely did right by her. Riley still deserves her prince. And Matt wasn’t even a Knight.

 

“He was busy Maya. It wasn’t even that important.” Another lie. Riley had been looking forward to the anniversary all week, she talked Maya’s ear off about the perfect gift and even dragged Farkle, Lucas and Zay into it. Safe to say Riley was more than just a little happy about it. “What’s one year anyway.” The last part was said to herself. Riley looks back down at the magazine and tries her best to smile again, likely in hopes of changing the subject. This time and this time only Maya decided to make it easy on her. She takes the Magazine from Rileys hands and flips through it stopping when she finds the monthly boyfriend advice section. This month there was a large section which was no surprise. It was after all the February Edition.

“How Perfect is your Boyfriend?” Riley looks at Maya then at the magazine and smiles.

“I think we’ve already established that Lucas is an amazing boyfriend Maya.”

“Huckleberry is a great boyfriend but this quiz isn’t for me it’s for you.”

“Maya-”

“Just for fun, I promise. Don’t you wanna see how good of a guy he is?”

“Maya we both know you want the opposite.” Maya tried not to make it obvious but Matt didn’t deserve Riley. he didn’t treat her well and Riley constantly took it and forgave him. Maya wasn’t sure if she should be pissed at Matt for being an a-hole or mad at Riley for falling for it.

“Then you get the chance to prove me wrong. Come on. What could possibly go wrong.” Riley stares at her lap for a few seconds, considering her options. On one hand she could prove to Maya that Matt isn’t that bad, on the other hand, she could be wrong and then this past year would be a complete waste. This was her last year in high school and she was somewhat happy. No longer dating Matt would be kind of a low point for her. 

“Fine. but only because I know your wrong. After I prove he’s a great Boyfriend you have to apologize to both of us.” Maya smiles and holds her hands up in surrender. 

“I promise to apologize to he who shall not be named.” Rolling her eyes, Riley grabs the magazine from Maya’s lap and studies the test.

**1.He genuinely makes you laugh. (4 points)**  
**2\. He doesn’t mind if you’re better than him in anyway. (3 Points)**  
**3\. He remembers little things about you, even things that other people might consider unimportant or too minor. He knows what your favorite dish at the Thai place is. He knows what movie you two watched on your first date. He knows the blanket you love to curl up with when you’re reading.(4 points)**  
**4\. Whether or not he has the same taste in music or movies as you, he is always willing to try something new that you really like, or that neither of you have seen before. (2 Point)**  
**5\. He doesn’t put you down for liking what you like (3 Points)**  
**6\. You always feel welcome around his friends, even if they aren’t the people that you would hang out with every day, and they are always friendly and open to you. (3 Points)**  
**7\. Regardless of the problems you may encounter, being betrayed like is simply not a possibility. (3 Points)**  
**8\. His vision of the future is very similar to yours, or at least is flexible enough to adjust to what you both may end up wanting. (Wasting time with someone who does not want what you want, and never will, is unfair to both of you.) (3 Points)**  
**9\. He has a healthy relationship with going out, drinking, and socializing. He is neither completely dependent or absolutely uncomfortable with either of those things. (2 Points)**  
**10\. With him you are comfortable both going out together and spending time separately with your individual groups of friends — there is no need to be constantly joined at the hip, for fear that he may stray or any other reason. (4 Points)**  
**11\. He doesn’t have hang-ups or judgments about your body, and shows all of it affection and attention. You don’t feel ugly or uncomfortable around him, nor that you are not good enough for him physically. (5 Points)**  
**12\. He has similar religious views to you — or lack thereof — or is willing to accept that you’re both different. (3 Points)**  
**13\. He is mature and comfortable about the human body and all of its weird functions, and doesn’t make a big deal out of things that happen naturally. (5 Points)**  
**14\. He doesn’t make fun of you if you say you are offended or upset by something he says. (4 Points)**  
**15\. He is attractive (to your own individual standard), but the vast majority of your interest in him stems from things other than what he looks like. (3 Points)**  
**16\. He doesn’t get weird when talking about future plans. (3 Points)**  
**17\. He’s extra attentive when you tell him you’re having a bad day, by sending you encouraging texts or offering to come over after work to cheer you up. (5 Points)**  
**18\. He ignores his phone when he’s around you, especially when you’re out to dinner together. (3 Points)**  
**19\. When you guys hang out, he’ll occasionally show up with your favorite candy or beer, and you can tell he’s excited to surprise you with it. (2 Points)**  
**20\. He makes it a point to actually make plans with you, by setting a date and a time, instead of throwing out a vague “we should hang out soon” kind of suggestion. (2 Points)**  
**21\. He’s cooked for you, even if he’s barely capable of cooking. (3 Points)**  
**22\. You sometimes catch him looking at you when he thinks you’re not paying attention.(4 Points)**  
**23\. He asks you a lot of questions about your life and the people in it, as if he really wants to know a lot more about you. (1.5 Points)**  
**24\. …and when you’re answering his questions, he’s looking at you in the eye and listening intently instead of looking away or glancing at his phone (1.5 Points)**  
**25\. He makes a point to introduce you to his friends. (2 Point)**  
**26\. …and when he does, you can tell his friends are genuinely interested in meeting you and getting to know you, which means he’s probably talked about you a lot. (2 Points)**  
**27\. He can’t help but laugh when he hears you laugh. (3 Points)**  
**28\. He remembers little things about you that you’ve only mentioned once or twice in passing, like a sport you played as a kid or your aunt’s name. (5 Points)**  
**29\. He remembers your friends’ names and different things you tell him about them. (3 Points)**  
**30\. He tries to get along with and get to know the guys that you’re good friends with, instead of being jealous or threatened by them (4 Points)**  
**31\. He smiles around you. Pay attention to this one, because even if it seems obvious, it’s not. He’ll have a certain irrepressible, contagious grin on his face, simply because he’s with you.(5 Points)**

_1-20 (Lose em)_  
_21-40 (Consider Running),_  
_41-60 (You Can Keep Him But Beware)_  
_61-80 (He’s Not Perfect But He Appreciates You)_  
_81-100 ( What Are You Waiting For…Marry Him)_  
—

So Riley agreed, and she immediately regretted it. 31 Signs he’s the Perfect Boyfriend. She felt guilty, judging her boyfriend behind his back but she also wanted to prove that he was amazing…great…good?

So the next week she started marking it down, anytime he gained a point she would put the number next to the sign and it was day 3 and he had barely managed to get 10 points. Maya of course was loving it.

“I don’t get it Maya. Matt is a great guy, how could he not be-”

“Because Matt-” she pauses briefly then grins big and Riley knows what’s coming. that’s the same way she looks when she gets a really bad idea that goes terribly wrong and makes situations worse. And whats worse than figuring out the guy you’ve been dating for a year is in no way right for you. “Let’s make this interesting.”

“Interesting?" 

"Yeah. I bet I can find you the perfect guy.” Maya drops her bag off her shoulder and unzips it enough to pull a duplicate magazine out of her bag. "So I’ll grade my guy and you grade yours and the winner…wins.“ Maya opens the magazine to the page, which was being bookmarked by a one of Riley’s Sparkly Pens.

"So I test my boyfriend and you test some random guy. I don’t think that’s fair.”

“Random. Sweetie I never said the guy was random. In fact, I think you know him well.” Riley notices Maya smile at someone over her shoulder then shifts her gaze over to Riley. “And Contestant number two is…”

“Ladies.”

“Farkle.” Both respond in different tone. Maya was teasing while Riley was shocked. Farkle sits beside Riley as happy as usual and Riley has half a mind to kick Maya for being so unbelievably insane, she and Farkle wouldn’t work, like at all.

“So how are my favorite two girls doing this morning?” Maya smirks and looks from Riley to Farkle and back to Riley yet again.

“Just doing typical girly things. Right Riles?” Riley looks down at the open magazine noticing a few marks on the page, so apparently she had already started scoring Farkle, even weirder it looked as if he’d scored higher than her boyfriend already

“Yeah. And it seems like Maya has lost her mind. ” Farkle looks between the two who were caught in a somewhat teasing stare-off and decides its better not to ask, which was typically the way it went with the two.

“Okay…I’m gonna get lunch any of you want anything?”

“No.” They speak together, not once breaking their stare. Creepy.

“Right.” He disappears as soon as he came, leaving the two at the table together. Riley waits until he’s a good distance away to question her friend.

“Are you crazy?”

“According to what you told Farkle I am. ”

“Farkle and I…really?”

“It’s not that crazy Riles. He treats you like a Princess, we both know you’ve noticed how hot he’s gotten and you two have a weirdly not so platonic friendship.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yeah sweetie it is. And I’m not talking about the close-close friendship where you’re mistaken for a couple, I’m talking about the close friendship where you act like an actual couple. Plus last year you told me you were kinda into him.”

“I was under the Truth or Dare Code Maya. I couldn’t just lie.”

“Do you at least wanna know his score? I only started grading from the time you decided to do the quiz so it’s not much but-”

“How much?”

“Well as of now he has…” Maya looks down tallying up all of his points “We have number 20 which is 2 Points, Number 15…3 Points, Number 30 which is 4 points, Number 31 and that’s worth the big 5 so in total Farkle has…Fourteen Points.” Riley looks down at her own Magazine and front, Matt had only managed to get a measly 4 points which meant Farkle was ahead by a full 10.

“I don’t believe you.” Maya gives her a challenging look then looks down at the magazine before speaking again.

“Number 15: He is attractive (to your own individual standard), but the vast majority of your interest in him stems from things other than what he looks like.” Maya looks up at Riley with a knowing grin. “Do you agree that Farkle is attractive?”

“Maya-”

“Because I remember you saying and I quote ‘You’ve grown up to be a handsome young man’ " 

"That was years ago.”

“Are you saying it no longer applies?” When Riley doesn’t deny it Maya continues, going on to the next number. “Moving on. Number 20: He makes it a point to actually make plans with you, by setting a date and a time, instead of throwing out a vague “we should hang out soon” kind of suggestion. Let’s see. You and Farkle made plans yesterday for a movie, he made sure you decided on a day, a movie and he even told you he would pay because he just wanted to hang with you.”

“We always do Friday Night Movies.” And that’s where she makes the mistake. She spent a majority of Friday Nights with one of her best friends and rarely if ever with her boyfriend, it was something she often ignored because she enjoyed their movie nights. She and Farkle rarely hung out when they got to High School and she missed him. He was her oldest friend next to Maya. 

“Number 30” she continues “He tries to get along with and get to know the guys that you’re good friends with, instead of being jealous or threatened by them.” 

“Who-”

“Lucas, Charlie…Matt”

“Farkle likes Matt.”

“Farkle tolerates him because you like him. Matt doesn’t treat you how you deserve but you like him and since Farkle is a Goody-Goody he’s going to be nice to the jerk-face.”

“Maya.”

“Yeah-yeah. Number 31: He smiles around you. Pay attention to this one, because even if it seems obvious, it’s not. He’ll have a certain irrepressible, contagious grin on his face, simply because he’s with you." 

"He hasn’t”

“Yeah he has, and according to Yindra he always has, so I started paying attention, and he has this specific smile just for you. Whenever you touch him or do that little giggle he smiles this dorky little smile…It’s actually kind of adorable.” In Maya’s experience, Riley had the same one, even when they were sitting down doing something as casual as studying Riley always had a huge smile on her face, she was always happy around Farkle and as weirded out that it made her even thinking about Farkle and Riley being….Farkle and Riley, it also made her happy knowing that two of her best friends would be happy and wouldn’t hurt each other like others have hurt them.

Before Riley could say anything else, someone sits beside her. It was Matt. He kisses her cheek and tosses a half-hearted nod toward Maya. This silences both girls. Maya watches as Matt focuses on his phone not even saying hello to his girlfriend. Looking down at the magazine she decides this is a battle she was not willing to lose. Matt was toxic and she was going to prove it.


	2. All For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the quiz continues

Two weeks passed since they started the quiz and Matt was doing well, with a total of 30 Points. He more than proved he was a good guy. The only one problem was that as time went on not only did Riley start noticing his strengths but his weaknesses as well. 

Matt flirted with other girls, Riley wasn’t bothered by it before because everyone flirts but when guys did it to her she was always sure to brush them off, Matt may not have encouraged it but he never put a stop to it either.

Matt never introduced her to his friends. As a ‘Popular Kid’ she’d always figured it was because he was trying to protect her from all of the constant questions, the school would attack her with but whenever she saw him with his friends he wouldn’t wave, something she never would’ve minded without the test. This brought the worst thoughts to her mind. 

Matt was very much against Riley’s beliefs for one obvious reason. He didn’t seem to understand that her wanting to wait until they were more serious and her religion were in no way related.

Matt didn’t like her friends and constantly found a reason to steer away from him. She would understand if it was just Maya, her friend didn’t even try to make it easy for him, she never hid her blatant dislike for him. It was different seeing him react rudely to Lucas, Zay, and Smackle. Smackle who was rough around the edges was one of the nicest people she ever met and he said he just didn’t like her. Riley didn’t talk to him for a week after that.

Just this soon and her relationship was already taking hits, this was supposed to be fun and now she was just hurt all over again.

“Riles you okay.” Riley looks up from her book and manages to give my a realistic smile. Riley looks over at Maya again who is currently invested in her math homework. “You can tell me anything Riles.”

“I know”

"If you knew, you wouldn’t be acting so weird-”

“What if you’re right. What if Matt isn’t it for me, what if this whole year I’ve been trying to make it work with a guy who isn’t for me. " 

"Riles, where is this coming from?" 

"He hasn’t scored high. How could I have not noticed this all before?” Maya stays silent and watches as Riley pulls the Magazine out of her bag. “30 Points, its been three weeks and that’s all he has. Most of these he’s already lost against and…” Riley tosses her head back against the wall, the loud sound causing the attention of fellow studies to turn to them.

“Riley just because you do a stupid quiz-”

“It’s not stupid…Well it is, but it makes good points. My boyfriend shouldn’t forget my birthday, he shouldn’t be ashamed to introduce me to his friends, he should pay attention when we talk and not ask me if it’s 'my time of the month every time I get mad.”

“So.”

"I know Farkle is doing better. You know last week I got into a fight with Matt and he was the first person I called, he came over, took me out for Dinner and a Movie and just let me vent, he listened, he paid attention and then offered me advice. And he said I should tell Matt why I was mad, and actually talk to him. one hour, that’s how long it took for him to forget about everything. It’s always been so easy with him. ”

“That’s because he’s Farkle, he’s been our friend for years. He’s like the male version of us, whenever we need him he’s there and he always knows what to do to make us forget.” Riley takes the magazine and slowly looks at what was already marked down. Farkle was still ahead. Since she last saw he’d gotten numbers 1, 2, 8, 11, 21, 22, 27 Which left him with a total of 39 Points.

What made her feel worst was that she could pinpoint every moment. 

One. He makes her laugh. When he came over to make sure she was okay, by the end of the night they were flipping through pictures laughing at the stories of their childhood.

Two. Basketball, Farkle hated sports and Riley while not a huge fan of playing them loved to watch and apparently picked up a few things because during an impromptu game (Boys vs Girls) she managed to score on Farkle a total of 4 times, and each time he would high-five her or pay her a compliment. 

Every morning when he met up with her and Maya he would always tell them they looked beautiful, even if they felt different, or they knew they weren’t looking their best. It made them smile every time. 

Riley closes the book and passes it to Maya, shoving her own in her bag. Before Maya could say anything Riley was up and heading towards the door, leaving her phone behind.   
—  
Riley shows up at Farkle’s house later that day. Both of them were taking AP Courses so they found it easy to study together. 

They were working on AP Calc, Math being something they were both exceptionally good at. Anytime they studied they would compete to see who finished first, but today Farkle noticed she wasn’t 'all there’. Every so often she would just stare at her page, not moving, not speaking and completely disconnected from reality.

“Riley…Riley.” By the third time he reached across the table and tapped her arm, enough to bring her out of her trance. “Are you okay.”

“I’m fi-”

“Let me rephrase that. Tell me what’s wrong and don’t say it’s nothing.” He shuts his book then reaches over and shuts hers. “You’ve been acting weird all day. Maya said-”

“What do you think of Matt.” She lets out in one breath. No longer able to take it back, Riley looks up at a silent and uncomfortable looking Farkle who is doing all he can to look away from her. “Just tell me the truth, Maya has this idea that you don’t like him, which is crazy because you would’ve told me you didn’t like him right?” No answer. “Farkle-”

“I don’t hate him I just-”

“Don’t like him.” She finishes. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was jealous. You deserve the best.” They sit in silence for a while, Farkle being the one to finally break it. “I’m sorry. For a while he made you happy. Anytime you talked about him you seemed so happy and I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” truly he had nothing to be sorry about. As a Friend Farkle did what he thought was best, he saw she was happy and he like Maya made sure she stayed nothing but. “Let’s just keep going, we still have to practice for your debate.”

After that, it was completely silent. And Riley made a note to tell Maya she had to mark another one down because even though he didn’t like Matt, he never made her feel bad about liking him.


End file.
